There have been many prior chimney structures comprising a central flue or core surrounded by a shell which may or may not be spaced from the core surface. In some cases, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,503, both the central core and the shell are built up from stacked structural units. In this patent the space between the core and the shell is especially designed to provide circulation of air to cool the core. A similar construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 861,481 and 2,302,500.
Also, the prior art has taught the provision of appliance openings to a core-shell chimney at various levels within a building. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 515,427 and 1,484,328.
So far as I am aware none of the prior art structures and methods have addressed the problem of integrating the chimney with interior building finish in a simple manner which permits the exposed chimney surface to merge with the surface of an interior partition or wall and at the same time neatly solved the problem of providing sufficient isolation from flammables within the building, such as floors, walls and roof. Furthermore, so far as I am aware, the prior art has not suggested a system and materials of construction which are sufficiently light weight and easily handled to permit a chimney to be assembled using only simple tools and to rest its base at any desired floor level in a building.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel method, structure and kit for overcoming the problems just enumerated.